This invention is related to the conservation of energy and providing heat in an economical fashion. Energy resources are limited and its production has various problems, including environmental aspects. This invention introduces a method of heating the body through use of a small, covered space which will be cost efficient. Commonly in the western world, people heat the whole house in cold weather, however, this method is expensive and at times even uncomfortable. It is known that people's body metabolisms are different, so when the temperature of the room is comfortable for one person, it can be warm or cold for another. It is in practice not possible to warm up a room for comfort of everyone individually. Simultaneously, keeping the whole house warm would need a closed space which prevents ventilation of the area in an inexpensive manner. The method provided in this application promotes the use of a limited heated space that allows the person to sit and warm up his/her body without the need of heating the whole space to a higher degree. Also, the heating of a smaller space can be done quickly which would help the user and by using a lesser amount of energy it is more cost-effective. The other advantage of this unit is that it is designed to be stored easily and in a small space which is beneficial in its own right. Imp, these units allow a very rapid delivery of heating aids to the disaster areas around the world and save many lives of the victims.